


Paths Cross in Perfect Time

by Pmjanke



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1 (TV) RPF, 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Carlos is a veterinarian, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, TK is an ambientalist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pmjanke/pseuds/Pmjanke
Summary: TK and Carlos have the abillity to find one another in the weirdest places. Maybe is the destiny telling them something.ora fic where both need some love in their lives.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Kudos: 27





	Paths Cross in Perfect Time

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this little fic, please comment and let some kudos. I have the whole plot of them planed, as TK being and ambientalist and Carlos as a Veterinarian. Kind of enemy to lovers au. So, if you would like to read it, comment.
> 
> Also, english isn't my first language, so any mistakes forgive me and let me know.
> 
> Have a good reading!!

The day had been terrible, Carlos couldn't take it anymore, he got up from the chair in the living room and decided to head out.

"I'll take a walk." he said to his mother as he passed the front door of the rented house.

"Take care!" He could hear his mother shout from inside the house.

It was already late, but Carlos couldn't handle being inside the house anymore. All that people were so annoying. They had nothing in common and the lack of subject was killing him. Being in the same room as those people who think they are better than everyone, made him very pissed. 

After a few minutes of walking in the streets near the house he found a passage that led to some trees. Maybe taking a few cleaner breaths would help him calm down.

The only thing that spooked him was how awkward the trees looked, they were all dried and lifeless, but were still beautiful. The contrast of the black trees against the night sky were a beautiful view.

He walked among the trees hypnotized by their beautiful strangeness, when he noticed something different.

It was an oak tree, but not just a simple oak tree. It was the biggest of them all. He came closer to have a better look.

The tree was near a small cliff and was surrounded by a short wall, as it was planted in a park garden. Reaching even closer, he noted that the small cliff led to a beach.

He decided that walking on the beach water seemed a good idea, after all, he didn't want to come back home yet. Descending the small cliff he was received with the most beautiful view he could ever imagine.

The oak tree stayed a few feet over his head, the beach sand reaching its roots, the water was crystalline and the full moon illuminated the whole beach. It was breathtaking.

"I wish you were here to see this, you would love it" he thought to himself. "Why do we hope to find some people in the weirdest places?"

He smiled to himself as he heard a noise in the water, turning to see what it was, he was faced with the person he most hoped and least expected to see.

"What're you doing here?" he asked in a loud voice as the boy was far away in the water.

"The same as you!" The boy responded as walking in his direction.

He was wearing beige shorts, now a little wet, and a yellow hoodie. He always liked colors, different from him with his white shorts and baby blue polo shirt. 

"I thought you were in houston!?" Carlos enquired.

"I was, until the duty called" TK shrugged "coast problems that only I could fix."

He nodded and glanced at the full moon, it was still glowing it's beautiful silver in them. TK’s green eyes were glistening with anticipation, only if he could know the effect it had on Carlos, he would use it with all might.

"Not happy to see me?" TK smirked but the worry was hidden behind it.

Carlos lightly punched him in the arm as both of them started to walk in the beach with their shoes long forgotten in the sand.

"Sorry, I just had a shitty day!" he sadly looked at him. 

"It's okay, mine wasn't much better either." The boy slightly pushed his shoulder.

"Thanks!" Carlos smiled at him and his heart jumped a beat.

Only If Carlos could know how much his smile meant to him, he probably would spend his days doing it for him.

"How do you know this place?" Curiosity was flowing in Carlos' words.

"In one of my rounds in the ocean, when I worked here, I saw the heart oak tree." He put his hand on his hoodie pockets "Now I come here always when I have the chance. It's like..."  
He was going to complete a very elaborate thought, when he was interrupted.

"Heart oak tree? You pet named the poor tree too?" Carlos teased him, receiving another bump of shoulders as an answer. Confused, he asked. "Why heart oak tree, though?"

"You didn't notice?" TK asked incredulously.

"Noticed what?" Now he was even more confused.

TK motioned for Carlos to follow him, quickening the steps they were right in front the trunk of the tree in a few minutes, exactly where he entered the beach. TK pointed to the top branches and Carlos gasped. The top branches entangled themselves forming the shape of a heart. It was as if two lovers had found themselves and formed the shape of their love. A very big oak heart.

"How could I have not seen this before!" was his thought as he approached the big oak tree. Carlos looked at TK in shock.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" TK was looking in his direction,seeing Carlos' surprised face and there was again, the smile, melting his heart. He glanced at the tree as the other looked back at him.

"It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Carlos glanced at Tk’s green eyes discreetly.  
After a while in a comfortable silence TK sat in the sand looking the waves crash a few feet from them, Carlos followed right after.

"I am, actually!" TK was confused with his sudden statement, so Carlos added quickly. "Happy to see you!"

"I mean, i've been thinking of you pretty recently." he faced his feet. "We never plan on meeting, it just happens, it's like destiny."

TK hums in response and after a while thinking he answers sincerely.

"You know, since I found this tree, I always thought of bringing the person that would be the one here. But never really met anyone." he laughed " Well, until you started to show up in the most unexpected places."

Carlos faced him with extreme surprise in his brown eyes, but TK kept looking into the ocean.

"Maybe this was the way destiny had to make us realize that we were made for each other." He finally looked in Carlos' direction and was surprised with tears leaving marks in his beautiful cheeks. "Why are you crying?"

"Happiness," he smiled and Tk’s heart clenched for the hundredth time that night "I thought you would never like me, and after the day I had, I could never expect this to happen."

TK cleaned Carlos tears with his fingers and his hands caressed his cheeks. Leaning in Carlos' direction, the boy closed his eyes in anticipation for what was to come. He brushed their lips and kissed him, gentle and sweet, with all the passionate love he had been keeping from him. Carlos kissed him back, as sweet and kind as he could, the desire leaping into the night. They broke apart to catch some breath and TK spoke right after.

"Sorry for not saying anything before, I thought you wouldn't want me! After all, we hated each other in the beginning!" He laughed making little crescents with his green eyes and Carlos' heart skipped another beat for the thousandth time that night.

"Well, you were cocky and very presumptuous, lover boy." Carlos smirked.

"You were a pain in the ass too, sweetheart" TK teased as he caressed the others cheeks.

"We were very dumb" Carlos leaned his head in TK’s shoulder and closed his eyes to embrance everything he was feeling.

"I can agree with that!" TK leaned into him, the warmth coming from Carlos' body relaxing his muscles.

They stayed the rest of the night there, enjoying each other's presence. Kissing, talking, holding hands and seeing the ocean. As the sun started to come up they got ready to leave.

"I should go, after all, I just went for a walk" Carlos laughed nervously.

"Me either, everybody must be worried sick with us" TK just didn't want to leave him "We can plan to meet after I finish the job here."

Carlos could see the uncertainty in his eyes, so he asked.

"What 's wrong?"

"I just don't want to lose you," he was scared "I just got you and we have to leave in different ways already."

"Don't worry, we will meet again even if we don't want to." Carlos smiled "We always do!"  
TK agreed and holded Carlos hand. As they were leaving, Carlos pulled his hand and pointed to the beach sand near the water. The shadow of the tree engulfed both of them in the heart shape.

"See, destiny!"

And with that TK’s heart was in peace, as that signal showed him that they would always be together no matter what. They were made for each other, no matter the circumstance, they would always meet one another.

They left, each one to their specific place, but with the new feeling of fulfillment. They were whole again.


End file.
